


dreams into fruition won't quell my ambition

by hyacinth4maria



Series: heroic hearts, made weak by time and fate, but strong in will [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kinda, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, a bit of angst, and also romance wink wink, chapter 387, for like a sec but theyre there, hinata shoyou being sunshine incarnate but also a ferocious flame uwu, hinata shoyou is a flame in the shape of a man, kageyama being in love with hinata for a long time, kageyama siblings, kageyama tobio deserves the world, mentiones of kageyama kazuyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth4maria/pseuds/hyacinth4maria
Summary: hinata has always been insatiable.it terrifies tobio sometimes.especially on nights like these, when the sky is dark and daunting and hinata stares him and the whole world down, demanding everything to bend for him.then again, tobio has never been one to back down from a challenge.(tobio, burning through the ages)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: heroic hearts, made weak by time and fate, but strong in will [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611217
Comments: 23
Kudos: 185





	dreams into fruition won't quell my ambition

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before 387 and then edited it because I wanted to include Miwa and Grandpa Kageyama, even if it's kinda brief

when tobio first met hinata, a small flame burst to life within him.

hinata is frightening.

he screams resistance, with every stretching hand and hopeful jump.

he will not go down without a battle, gruesome as it may be.

the boy's all-encompassing passion and his relentlessness strikes a chord in tobio.

tobio sees a boy running with desperation for every ball sent his way, he sees a boy hungry for the game like a man starved.

tobio sees a boy and sees himself, too.

after the game, in the light of the setting sun, as the boy makes a promise which tobio knows will be fulfilled, tobio feels fire burning within.

tobio thinks about him for weeks. 

-

before hinata, tobio had been lonely.

it was the sort of loneliness that crept into your soul, sneaking into the darkest crevices of your mind until it infested your lungs and bloodstream so your every breath was painful and it felt easier to just die.

tobio had been lonely, aching and aching and lost.

but he had volleyball.

he was fascinated and in love, nothing could hold him back.

tobio feels he was built to be a setter. he loves the role more than anything else. the feel of brief contact with the ball, control over the ball's trajectory, being a part of an attack which would bring glory if executed well.

tobio enjoys everything about volleyball. 

even when they do cruel drills which leave his muscles quivering and his breath ragged. 

even when his team loses, and his eyes brim with tears and his lips twist with frustration.

even when he misses his tosses and the coach berates him.

tobio loves volleyball endlessly, faults and glories and everything in between.

but tobio knows his teammates don't love him.

their hushed criticisms and taunts have become a natural backdrop to the gym. their sharp eyes which shoot piercing glares toward tobio at every opportunity, their snarling mouths, their rough shoves, their indignation.

not even tobio's love for volleyball can tamper the sadness which festers in tobio's soul at the sight of their scorning faces.

then, they turn their backs on him. 

they refuse his toss. 

this toss which tobio had prided himself in, placed all his trust and ability in. 

tobio had thought that when he played volleyball, he could be right.

tobio had thought that volleyball was his to keep.

that moment awoke him. 

he was no longer right, nor was he worthy of a place on the court.

tobio felt wronged. 

he felt pain, the excruciating kind which pulls at your insides and forces its way out through your eyes.

to have the one thing which brought him joy be held from him was unbelievably painful.

tobio felt he could never trust again.

-

when tobio burns again, it is in a gymnasium which he has barely become acquainted with, surrounded by boys he's only just met, and he is setting to fire in the shape of a boy.

the ball lands on the other side with a satisfying smack.

hinata lands with a shriek, surprise lacing his features as he grins widely.

"woah, i hit that!"

then, someone exclaims, dumfounded, "were your eyes closed when you jumped?"

hinata, as if he didn't understand the question, says, "well, yeah."

tobio startles. how can this boy put his faith in tobio so blindly?

one night, long after this moment, in that same, hot gym, as hinata lays on the cool ground, his chest rising and falling with tired breaths, tobio asks him this question.

hinata rolls over and tilts his head at tobio.

"what do you mean?"

tobio, from where he leans against the wall, can't help the warming of his heart.

"how could you trust me so easily? back then, on our first practice match, you didn't know me. you hated me."

hinata sits up and grunts softly. "i dunno, i just did. your were setting for me, i wanted to trust you, so i just did. anyway, pass me your water, i want a sip."

"no." tobio says.

hinata lunges at him with a roar.

after that wrestling match and after their goodbyes, when tobio is heading home, he doesn't feel the cold.

-

sometimes, tobio wishes he'd known hinata sooner.

hinata would have grown quicker with a setter like tobio by his side, his skills could have been easier to polish, he could have been greater. 

tobio wishes they'd met sooner.

if not for hinata, then for himself.

tobio wishes he could have introduced hinata to his grandfather. 

he would have loved him, tobio thinks.

he would have seen the flame which tobio sees and he would have been happy to know there was another who loved volleyball just like tobio. 

maybe it would've eased his worries about tobio's lack of friends.

it doesn't matter, though.

tobio is glad he met him at all.

-

when tobio is fifteen, he promises invincibility to a burning boy.

with a sureness tobio has known only once before, tobio promises hinata strength.

and hinata, with every trusting bone in his body, meets him halfway.

-

in the darkness after the failure against seijoh, tobio almost falls apart.

he had worked so hard, he had believed so much.

he had been sure that this time he was right, this time he would win.

oikawa's valiant smirk remains in his mind, haunting him.

tobio remembers how young he'd once been, how he'd looked to oikawa for guiding advice and received only scorn.

tobio remembers the crushing loneliness of middle school.

tobio remembers and remembers and remembers.

then, hinata comes to tobio and they burn themselves out in that fateful gym, running and screaming and releasing that fire which eats them from within.

then, takeda-sensei speaks to them and he eats with karasuno, these boys built for flight, and he thinks, i'll remember this, too.

-

when tobio is fifteen, he is promised invincibility.

hinata, with those flaming eyes, declares to him and to the entire world, that he will make tobio strong.

and tobio, who has always been the one providing strength, who has tired himself to the bone in order to give his teammates a rock to fall back on, who has worked to be dependable, softens under hinata's glare and decides, for the first time, to trust someone and accepts offered invincibility.

-

in a summer burning with heat, tobio falters.

for the first time in his life, he does not throw himself headfirst into volleyball.

and hinata catches his hesitance and almost tears him apart.

it is easy to forget that there is a wild animal living within hinata's skin.

hinata does well to hide it, with his cheery grin and his bright words, but tobio knows better.

tobio has seen how frightening that face can twist.

how those ember eyes can turn into flames with ease.

how those pretty lips can turn into a snarl.

hinata has always been insatiable. it terrifies tobio sometimes.

especially on nights like these, when the sky is dark and daunting and hinata stares him and the whole world down, demanding everything to bend for him. 

then again, tobio has never been one to back down from a challenge.

tobio loses his hesitancy and attempts the near-impossible.

-

tobio realizes, years in the future, in a gymnasium far from home, surrounded by the world's greatest athletes, that maybe, he needed hinata to get here.

he needed hinata just as hinata needed him.

-

all through karasuno's glories, through their victories against aoba johsai, against shiratorizawa, against nekoma, tobio does not feel satisfied.

he tastes victory, tastes it sweet. his hard work has paid off, his team is shrouded in pride, he has brought praise to their names.

he tastes victory, tastes it sour. with each victory comes the ends of a game, comes a pause from playing the sport which he loves, comes a parting from the greatest love he's ever known.

tobio had thought he was the only one, but he sees hinata, sees his hungry gaze after the end of a game, sees his tense muscles, sees how his tongue flicks out as if he craves the taste of the game, as if he is starving to savor it once more. 

tobio sees his own horror reflected in hinata's face at the end of nekoma's game, sees his desperation to play for more, just a while longer, and he understands.

 _hinata and i are one and the same,_ he realizes.

-

hinata grows. frightfully. dangerously.

his shaking arms strengthen and become firm, quick to receive any stray ball.

his wavering confidence becomes stable, his skill becomes undeniable.

his softness disappears into sharp edges and firm muscle.

tobio grows with him.

-

in third year, when they're older and their flames are brighter, hinata tells him he will move to brazil.

his eyes burn with that all-too-familiar gleam and tobio feels his own spark respond as it always does.

tobio grins a vicious grin and hinata mirrors it.

-

in third year, tobio's sister cuts his hair.

her fingers card through his hair, scratching his scalp and pulling out tangles.

as she brushes his hair, she questions him on everything.

and tobio answers.

she asks about volleyball, she asks about his teammates, she asks about hinata.

miwa had met hinata two years before, on tobio's birthday in a lonely ice cream parlor.

he had rushed in and plopped himself next to tobio with that glorious grin and miwa had almost immediately adopted him as a younger brother.

this is who miwa is, after all, she is drawn to all that which is interesting and she does what she wants to do. 

her newest interest is hair-styling and she's pulled tobio along.

he is her first client and the results are (according to yachi and tsukishima) atrocious.

but the next day, hinata smiles at him the same, and tobio finds that he doesn't mind it at all.

-

when tobio is nineteen and he tears the french volleyball team apart with his serves, he feels his whole body well up with pride.

this, is what it means to be strong.

-

when tobio is twenty-one and hinata serves a serve which escapes tobio's arms, he feels his whole body well up with pride.

this, is what it means to be strong.

-

in the aftermath of the game, when they call out tobio's team's defeat, tobio grins.

hinata crushes him with a roar born out of the joy of fulfilling a promise, and tobio can only laugh with him. 

he feels right. he feels strong. he feels invincible.

in the aftermath of the game, after eating with his first true team, after basking in his first home, when he and hinata move out into the street, under starlight and streetlight, tobio feels victorious.

hinata promises him a future of much more, hinata promises him a future of invincibility.

tobio feels that fire burning within once more and with a press of hinata's lips, he tastes the fire that fed his own for years on end and decides to trust.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from a poem i wrote a year ago.
> 
> please let me know what you think! ii have been really in my feelings cuz we're going through nationals and the adlers vs black jackals at the same time lol
> 
> who do you think will win?
> 
> plz comment your thought or talk to me on twitter @hyacinth4maria


End file.
